Plus ou moins
by mademoisellelongbottom
Summary: Quand Ron embrasse Lavande, qu'Hermione se cache derrière le rideau et que Harry s'en mêle, ça fait ...une déclaration !


PLUS OU MOINS

Hermione était assise sur le canapé de la salle commun, Pattenrond confortablement installée sur ses genoux. Il était tard, elle était seule, et cette solitude lui était apaisante. Le livre qu'elle lisait était passionnant, mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapée et ses paupière tombaient doucement. Son état semi endormi ne lui permirent pas d'entendre Ron arriver, suivi de près par sa Lav-Lav. En entendant le ricanement de celle-ci, Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et se précipita derrière le lourd rideau pourpre qui encadrait la fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondors.

Grâce au feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée, la jeune fille put apercevoir le petit couple et cela lui fit mal au ventre. C'était physique, à chaque fois que Lavande était dans les parages et suspendue au bras de Ron comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie, elle avait une envie de la tirer, de la frapper et de lui crier dessus. Mais elle avait surtout envie de pleurer.

Lorsque, quelques semaines auparavant, Lavande avait embrassé Ron lors de la victoire du match de Quidditch, Harry et elle avaient compris que le trio serait totalement différent. La formation du couple avait empiété sur leur complicité, leurs moments à eux trois, seuls. Même leurs discussions étaient plus courtes, pressées et futiles, ne comprenant que quelques mots d'une banalité affligente. Hermione en éprouvait une rage chargée de regret. Elle aurait voulu que rien ne change et que Lavande n'eût pas été aussi téméraire ce soir là.  
Ce soir-là ; elle avait été détruite de l'intérieur. L'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » avait pris tout son sens. Elle avait littéralement senti son cœur se détacher, se casser et tomber au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant, mais inaudible dans la profusion de la fête. Et elle s'était sentie bête et trahie. Mais bête de ne pas l'avoir vu avant …

Elle s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il lui était indispensable. Indispensable, elle le savait déjà, mais comme ami. Ses bras réconfortants qu'il lui offrait lors de ses coups de blues, il les réservait maintenant à une autre. Même si Harry essayait de remplir son rôle, ce n'était pas pareil. Il lui manquait son odeur, sa taille et sa voix. Et ses mains qui lui caressaient le dos d'une manière si rassurante qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir contre lui.

Non, Harry n'y arrivait pas aussi bien.

Elle remarquait maintenant que Ron était le seul à la comprendre parfaitement, qu'il était le meilleur ami et le confident qui la comprenaient le mieux. Et Harry ne pouvait pas remplacer ça, bien qu'il soit adorable et très compréhensif. On se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues …

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé devoir envier Lavande. Mais maintenant qu' 'elle les voyait, debout, enlacés et que Ron l'embrassait d'une manière équivoque, elle aurait vraiment aimé être à sa place. Cachée derrière le rideau, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour s'imaginer à la place de la petite amie du roux.

Elle essaya de sentir ses grandes mains parcourir son dos, elle frissonna.

Elle cru percevoir son souffle sur sa nuque, elle rougit.

Elle tenta d'inventer la douceur de ses lèvres du les siennes, elle se sentit pousser des ailes.

Mais brusquement, le gloussement de Lav-Lav la fit revenir sur terre. Elle était cachée derrière le rideau qui sentait la poussière et Ron était de l'autre côté. Elle soupira intérieurement et observa Lavande regagner son dortoir et Ron s 'installer sur le canapé. Hermione voulut sortir à ce moment-là, mais elle en fut empêchée par l'arrivée de son autre meilleur ami.

Harry descendit les quelques marches de pierre et s'assit aux cotés de Ron.

« -Vieux … commença-t-il.

-Mhh ?

-Avec Lavande…heu…ça va ? s'enquit Harry.

plus ou moins, avoua Ron.

-Plus ou moins ? s'étonna le brun . Comment ça ?

-Le plus, c'est qu'elle est vraiment affectueuse, dit-il.

-J'ai cru comprendre. Ça ne t'énerve pas trop le côté affectueux ? Moi, ça me tuerait. La fille toujours collée à toi … Bref, si tu trouves que c'est un plus, tant mieux, t'as trouvé la bonne.

-C'est ça le moins. C'est pas la bonne. On a rien en commun. Et puis, le plus n'en est pas tellement un. Ça me tue, figure-toi, qu'elle me suive partout. Je te jure que je n'en peux plus d 'elle…On ne parle même pas. De rien, jamais, on passe notre temps a nous …

-Lécher la figure, j'ai compris, interrompit Harry en souriant.

-C'est ça. Au début c'était bien, tu vois, je me sentais…important. Admiré. Je sais pas, moi, c'était mon premier baiser, et puis la fête, et puis moi à la traîne par rapport à vous …

-Pardon ? Comment ça, à la traîne ?

-Ben oui, toi, tu as embrassé Cho, Et Hermione a embrassé Krum en quatrième année… Je me sentais en retard, alors j'ai dit … pourquoi pas, finalement ?

-Ron, tu es le dernier des imbéciles.

-JE sais, dit-il en se passant la main dan les cheveux. Parlant d'Hermione, tu sais pourquoi elle m'a bombardé de canaris ? On a pas trop parlé depuis …

-Ron, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais « depuis », tu n'es plus avec nous. Tu disparais pour rouler des pelles à l'autre, alors c'est normal qu'Hermione ne veuille plus te parler.

- Mais … elle va bien au moins ? interrogea Ron.

- « Plus ou moins »… Tu nous a laissés tomber pour Lavande. Elle a besoin de toi, Ron. Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais, mais c'est de toi qu'elle a le plus besoin. Tu es son meilleur ami. Tu lui manques énormément, et je n'arrive pas à la consoler, je ne vois pas comment la sortir de là.

- La sortir de quoi ?

- Décidement, tu ne comprends pas. Les canaris, ses coups de blues… tu ne vois pas comment elle regarde Lavande ? Tu ne comprends pas le rapport ? Elle est jalouse…

Hermione ? Jalouse ? Pff … tu divagues !

-Hermione est une fille.

-Pardon ?

- Les filles sont toutes jalouses, et Hermione n'échappe pas à la règle.

- Genre, jalouse de Lavande ?

- Ron , ouvre les yeux !! »

Hermione, toujours dissimulée derrière la tenture, ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion. Elle était amoureuse de Ron. Amoureuse. Les réflexions de Harry lui ouvrirent les yeux, elle était amoureuse. C'était ça, le feu dans son ventre lorsqu'elle voyait Lavande. C'était ça, le trou dans son ventre lorsqu'elle était désespérée. C'était ça, les papillons dans son ventre, lorsqu'ils discutaient et qu'elle était un tout petit peu trop proche de lui. C'était le serrement de son estomac lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, c'était ces délicieuses cabrioles lorsqu'il passait ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter. C'était le vide dans son ventre quand il embrassait Lavande sans se soucier d'elle.

Amoureuse ? Harry était très perspicace... Amoureuse. Elle se le répétait en souriant comme une gamine. Amoureuse !

Elle se colla contre la vitre en retenant un éclat de rire.

« -Harry …

-Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand … Je sais bien qu'Hermione est une fille.

-Non, tu ne t'en rend pas compte. Ce n'est pas que l'ami qui lui manque, Ron.

-Attends, oula…tu veux dire que … Hein ?

-Je te laisse en discuter avec elle, conclue-t-il. Hermione, tu peux sortir ! dit-il un peu plus fort. »

Hermione sursauta. Harry savait qu'elle était cachée là depuis le début ?

Et entrouvrit le rideau doucement. Elle tomba sur Ron, debout, les mains sur la tête, visiblement aussi surprit qu'elle, et Harry, assis sur le fauteuil qui la fixait en souriant.

« -Heuu…je vais aller me coucher, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, la coupa Harry, tu vas rester et parler avec Ron. Moi, je vais me coucher, je tombe de sommeil, dit le brun en baillant.

-Tu …commença Ron, éberlué. Tu … »

Mais Harry s'était éclipsé.

Hermione était debout, les bras ballants, les yeux rivés sur le sol, et elle aurait voulu être à des milliers de kilomètres.

Ron lui faisait face, ses mains toujours dans ses cheveux, et il la regardait intensément. Il y eut un silence avant que Ron prenne la parole timidement :

« -Je …Hermione, tu … je te manque ? balbultia le roux. Je ne savais pas… Enfin, après les oiseaux, je pensais que tu étais fâchée alors je, j'ai … je suis resté … enfin, j'ai pas voulu être trop présent … Donc j'étais souvent avec La…Je suis désolé, Mione. Tu me manques beaucoup aussi, finit-t-il en laissant ses bras tomber. »

Hermione pleurait. Doucement. Les larmes s'échappaient des ses yeux, incontrôlables, et roulaient le long de ses joues, lui chatouillant le menton. Mais elle ne les cachait pas. Elle voulait courir, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Car maintenant qu'elle savait, cette idée l'obsédait. Toucher son torse, en sentir les variations, laisser glisser ses mains dans les siennes et s'abandonner sur ses lèvres. Elle le voulait pour elle seule, elle voulait que Lavande disparaisse. Relevant la tête, elle le regarda.

« - Ron, si tu savais.

-Explique moi, tenta-t-il.

-Ron …Je ne sais même pas. Quand tu étais avec cette …tu ne nous voyais même plus. Tout ce qui t'importait, c'était de montrer aux autres qu'elle t'embrassait. Au placard les amis, du moment que cette greluche t'adulait !

Tu te rends comptes de vos embrassades en public ? Tu penses que ça me faisait quoi, à moi, hein ? Tu y as pensé ?

-Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Ah oui ? La première fois, sûrement, mais ça fait trois semaines que vous vous roulez des pelles du matin au soir ! y a un minimum de pudeur à avoir, non ?! Et tu penses que je vois ça tous les jours sans broncher, sans rien ressentir ? Elle m'a volé mon ami, mon … J'ai été trop bête …Je viens de me rendre compte que … et puis zut à la fin, ça ne sert plus à rien de toutes façons …Je suis désolée, Ron…

Il était déboussolé. Hermione lui en voulait de l'avoir laissée. C'était ça. Il avait agit comme un idiot, encore une fois, il l'avait rejetée alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il était sorti avec Lavande parce qu'une fille s'intéressait enfin à lui. Et il s'était détaché d'Hermione. Et maintenant, Hermione était devant lui, en pleurs, prête à s'effondrer. Elle était très belle. A cet instant, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle, comme une évidence. Il la vit comme une fille, comme une fille qui aurait pu être jalouse de Lavande. Il ressentit le vide qu'elle avait du sentir. Il l'imagina avec Krum, et il devint furieux. Le feu de son ventre explosait, comme lors du bal de 4ème. Il se mit à la place d'Hermione ces dernières semaines et sentit son chagrin. C'était ce que Harry lui avait expliqué. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était plus. Le plus du « plus ou moins ». Elle était faite pour lui, et elle avait été jalouse. De le voir avec Lavande. Amoureux. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, il le voyait enfin. C'était ça, tous les moins de Lavande : elle n'était pas Hermione.

Hermione voulut fuir, elle recula de quelques pas pour courir vers son dortoir, loin de Ron, loin de la honte, loin de son cœur en morceaux épars et exposés su le carrelage. Et là …Là.

Là, elle sentit une main s'accrocher à la sienne, et deux yeux bleus se planter dans les siens. Là, elle vit Ron prendre sa taille de son autre main et la rapprocher de lui. Elle vit ses taches de rousseur et son cœur reprit sa place dans sa cage thoracique, puisqu'il se mit à battre à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle respira le parfum de Ron, si particulier, si masculin et rassurant. Elle frissonna en sentant sa chaleur contre son buste. Son ventre faisait des loopings, il voulait s'échapper tellement il était léger. Elle avait très chaud, elle devait sûrement être toute rouge. Elle se crut sur le point de s'évanouir mille fois. Ron, quant à lui, ne savait ce qu'il faisait. En la voyant faire un pas en arrière, il avait bondi : il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir partir. Sans savoir comment, il l'avait enlacé, et maintenant son cœur battait la chamade. La sentir si poche de lui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, mais il trouva le courage de rapprocher sa tête de la sienne pour frôler ses lèvres. Hermione glissa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, tout en relevant la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Ron. Folle de peur, elle crut un instant qu'il allait se dégager. Mais il ferma les yeux et serra son amoureuse contre lui, frôlant sa poitrine pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa alors complètement, pensant que cet acte simple allait bouleverser sa vie. Il le savait et se plongeait avec délice dans cette certitude. Il aimait Hermione et elle l'aimait aussi. Ils étaient si jaloux l'un de l'autre, ils se comprenaient si bien, ils étaient sincères dans leur amour que s'en était magique.

Hermione répondait au baiser, savourant chaque parcelle des lèvres de son amoureux. Elle croyait se noyer ; mais l'eau était si chaude que ça n'était pas bien grave. Elle agrippa les épaules de Ron pour prolonger ce moment parfait ; elle aurait voulu qu'il dure toute la vie, que rien n'arrive plus et qu'ils ne se lâchent jamais plus. Ron, Ron l'embrassait. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui permettre d 'intensifier leur étreinte et crut mourir de bonheur.

Ron était sucré comme une Chocogrenouille et enivrant comme du Whisky Pur Feu.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à leur baiser, ils étaient tous les deux dans un état second, reprenant leur souffle. Hermione murmura contre la bouche du roux :

« -Je suis désolée…Je…J'ai été stupide et …Je suis amoureuse de toi…

-Et je crois bien être amoureux de toi, chuchota l'intéressé.

-Plus ou moins ? sourit-elle en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure rousse.

-Plus que tu ne penses … »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureuse.

FIN


End file.
